1. Field
Embodiments of the invention generally relate to input techniques for computing devices and, more particularly, to providing suggestions from multiple contexts for faster and easier user input of data.
2. Related Art
Traditionally, user text input on small form-factor computing devices, such as a smartphone, tablet, or other mobile device, has been significantly slower than that available using a traditional keyboard. As such devices have evolved, text-entry techniques have evolved along with them. For example, when cell phones began sending text messages, input was limited to the numeric keypad, requiring users to input multiple button presses for each letter. As smartphones evolved, full keyboards, either physical or on-screen using a touch screen, were added to allow easier text input.
However, the small form factor and limited tactile feedback of such keyboards continued to limit text input to speeds significantly lower than users were accustomed to using a physical keyboard. Accordingly, phone manufacturers began introducing predictive keyboards that could guess the word being typed by the user and allow the user to rapidly accept it after typing only a few characters. Such input techniques can significantly speed up text input. However, the suggestions provided are limited to entries from a presupplied dictionary or words the user has previously typed. As such, they cannot be used when typing information such as addresses, or when the user does not know which value to input. Accordingly, new methods of text input are needed that can suggest values not only from the user's prior entries, but also from a variety of other suggestion contexts.